Of Distractions and Bubble Gum
by TheLucky7th
Summary: Apparently, Reno doesn't like it when people pop their gum, but where's the harm? Reno x OC


Just a fun little idea that popped into my head one day. Hope you enjoy!

Note: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters, nor do I own Juicy Fruit. Both belong to their respective owners.

* * *

I was sitting at my small desk in the Turk headquarters typing away at the keyboard, and noting with mild interest the words that appeared on the screen before me. No, I had not screwed up on a field mission and I didn't suck at fighting, or anything silly like that. I was just good at secretary work so I was the one who ended up doing it.

It wasn't that bad, though. Sure, nothing as fun (Read: scary) as dodging bullets on a day-to-day basis, but someone had to file and send this stuff. Goodness knew no one else would, and I liked to believe that I was the soul reason the organization hadn't collapsed over overdue bills and missing court summons.

So anyway, I were typing when...

"This is uncool, yo! I didn't even do anything!"

It was that indignant shout that made me take pause from my typing and stare at the door where Reno was practically dragged in by an angry Tseng.

I blinked curiously at the scene, brushing my dark bangs out of my eyes as I looked on. The dark-haired man seemed to be dusted in a fine layer of what I assumed was plaster debris, if not a bit scuffed up, and seemed very resolute in his action as he placed Reno before a desk covered in cobwebs (When was the last time someone other than me had done any paperwork?!) and stood there, seeming to dare the other man to try to weasel out of it.

The red head seemed to squirm a little before his eyes landed on me and he smirked. "Charlotte! Haven't seen you in a while! You look se—"

"You've seen it all before, Reno. Now sit down and get to work," Tseng commanded, pushing him down into the chair and causing puffs of dust to disperse.

I could swear Reno muttered something like "Not _all_ of it..." but shrugged it off with only a slight blush before noticing Tseng was looking at me. "Charlotte," he began, making me jump in slight fear. "Give Reno half of your work. He is not allowed back on his regular duties until all of it is completed."

With that said, he turned and stalked out of the office.

"R-right..." I murmured too late for the man to hear as I grabbed some of my work and dropped it on the desk next to mine, causing Reno to sneeze when the small dust-plosion reached him. "What did you _do_?!" I asked, trying to figure out how he had managed to grate his fellow Turk's nerves so badly... This time.

"Nothing! Geeze, babe, don't you trust me?" he asked, leaning back causally in his chair and looking offended.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "No," I retorted bluntly, causing him to look like he had just been shot.

"Wha? Come on! Rude was the one who knocked the grenade at Tseng in the first place!" he cried defensively.

I gave him a blank stare. '_What were you doing with a live grenade in the first place, idiot?!_' I thought, doubting Reno's intelligence even more than usual.

I returned to my desk with a sigh. It was going to take at least twice as long as normal to finish my work with him there. Not only was the red head loud, but he was also very... Distracting.

I'd be the first to admit that Reno was attractive, I'd have to be crazy to deny it, but... I just couldn't imagine myself ever even having a fling (Seeing as it was beyond my imagining skills to see the man in an actual relationship) with so many other more attractive women to choose from.

I rifled through the drawer in my desk and produced a pack of gum, plopping one piece and then a second, for good measure, onto my tongue and chewing thoughtfully. It would hopefully distract me from being distracted by the biggest distraction ever to enter my workspace. It wasn't like I had any lack of gum, either, since my cousin had started working at a gum factory a few months ago and now refused to chew any of the free gum she received. So she gave it all to me, who could care less about how it was made as long as it had a nice flavor.

Thus, I continued to type, ignoring the man's gloomy muttering along the lines of "Highly trained agents shouldn't have to even look at stupid paperwork..." as I completed the important documents. This all went smoothly until I happened to pop my gum. It was quite loud in the first place, and seemed to be amplified in the small, mostly quiet room.

I couldn't help but notice how Reno flinched at the sound, and a small smirk twisted its way onto my face as I began to chew intently on my gum.

Within the next minute I had popped my gum upwards of ten times, and was pleased with how badly it bothered the man. Every time he started to look my way, I would turn back to my monitor, seemingly oblivious to his pain as I continued to chew and type.

Just because I liked the guy didn't mean I couldn't enjoy irritating him. I was always bored in the office, so this was a nice change.

Pop.

"Enough!" Reno snapped, turning to face me with an accusatory look. "Stop popping your gum, yo!"

I blinked at him innocently, tilting my head slightly in question. "Is it bothering you?" I asked, only to continue before he could reply. "Well... I hate to burst other people's bubbles, so..." There was another sharp pop as I grinned cheekily at him before blowing another bubble.

"… You're enjoying this!" he cried, standing up suddenly. "I'll show you bursting bubbles..." he muttered darkly, causing me to worry slightly, but before I could pop the bubble to ask what he planned to do, his lips closed around it and pulled away.

I stared at him as he leaned back, tongue swiping around his lips to collect the gum that still clung to them with a smirk. I could feel my cheeks heating up, but forced my embarrassment away to scowl and point at him indignantly.

"Y-you popped my bubble! How could you?! I didn't even get to let it make a sound! That goes against all things bubble gum!" I cried, frowning at him as I crossed my arms.

"I asked you nicely," he replied with a shrug, apathetic to my pain. "Besides, you were torturing me on purpose."

I rolled my eyes. "I would hardly call that 'nicely,' but have it your way, Reno," I retorted, skeptical, as I pulled out another stick of gum. "I'll just have to teach you the true meaning of 'torture...'" I mused, feeling spiteful since he ruined my fun.

I watched him standing there for a long moment before something occurred to me.

"Are you still chewing that?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. I like this flavor. I've never had it before..." he mused.

I blinked. "You can't be serious. I was chewing that for a good fifteen minutes... And who hasn't had Juicy Fruit before?!" I questioned, deciding he needed to get out more.

"Don't be silly. There's no way Wrigley could produce any flavor that compares to the way you taste," he replied with a smirk, leaning in.

I blushed, spluttering slightly as Reno's lips crashed into mine in the most passionate kiss I had experienced in quite a while.

When he finally pulled away, I found myself panting and... Gumless? I scowled at his victorious smirk, and pouted.

"That was cheap, Reno," I complained, my expression slowly changing to a smirk as he continued to gloat silently. "Good thing I have about ten more packs of this stuff on me..." I informed, grinning at his defeated look.

"Damn..." he muttered, sounding almost put out if not for his smirk. "Looks like this'll take more time to fix then I thought..."

With that, he pulled me to my feet and snaked an arm around my waist as he lifted my chin slightly. Just as our lips were about to meet, we heard the familiar creak of the door swinging and turned to see Rude standing in the doorway.

He took one look at the two of us and frowned before marching back out of the room.

"W-wait, Rude!" Reno cried hopelessly, chasing after the man. "Don't tell Tseng! I was just taking a break, yo!"

I sighed, sitting back down at my desk heavily. So much for that...

"Oh yeah, Charlotte!"

I looked up to see Reno leaning on the door frame casually. "I'll pick you up for drinks at eight," he informed you with a wink before darting back down the hall.

I blinked staring at all the leftover paperwork. '_Only if I can finish this before then..._' I thought woefully.


End file.
